


Guardians-Eye View

by stelliums



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Mentioned Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Chirithy could barely recall the last time he had to remember so many names, so many faces. Birthday gift for Snowflake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Guardians-Eye View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceceliatarleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/gifts).



The trees rustled around him, the breeze tugging at his fur. It brought a chill to the air and sent leaves spiralling around him, in many shades of orange, yellow and brown. Autumn wasn’t the brightest season; the nights drew nearer with each passing day he ended snuggled against Ventus’s chest. Anything was vibrant, he mused, compared to the never-ending expanse of sea and sky that he had wandered before he had been brought back home. 

He recalled the boy that had offered, vowed, even, to return him, regardless of cost. The determination in those eyes… it could have brought him to tears, the resemblance to the wielder that he loved so dearly. That same fierce loyalty was his downfall, as with many heroes. Sora had only recently limped back to his islands, a place too bright for Chirithy to bear at time. He had been in the arms of the strong young man that had made many trips to the island as of late, and the Princess of Heart who had decided that it was her turn to save others rather than being saved herself.

Names were difficult to recall. It was too often that he had found his tongue lingering on the wrong one. Those who tread the land of his new home frequently were easier; Aqua, Terra, Riku. Others came and went, as sure as the leaves were to fall from the trees once the frost drew in. Once he had found a willowy girl hiding in the bushes, a sketchbook and pencil in hand. The only name he could pull from the grab-bag of blurry faces and rushed introductions was ‘Strelitzia’, although he had known immediately that he had been wrong to utter that name. It was lucky that Ven had been away from home that day. There were touchy subjects, and then there was Strelitiza. 

His second attempt had been to say, “So… Kairi, then?” Only to be met with a good-natured giggle and a smile from the half-stranger, who had been more than happy to share her drawings of him. Naminé, that was her name. Next time she visited, he would remember. He may appear similar to a stuffed toy, as some had pointed out once, but his mind wasn’t full of fluff  _ or _ feathers.

The wind grew stronger and threatened to push him off of the wall that he had chosen to make his perch for the evening. Without needing to cry for assistance, steady hands prevented him from moving an inch. Aqua had regarded him with something like coolness when he had first returned to Ven’s life. He had always had the feeling, though, that it was more a result of what his presence said about one of her closest friends. Truths left unsaid, memories forgotten and somehow, suddenly reignited. Change was tiring; that he knew for a fact.

“It’s nice outside, isn’t it? I bet you had some great views too… wherever you came from.” Aqua spoke up. Her arms rested against the stone. “Ven wants to know when you’re coming inside. We’ve managed to find some old games, and he figured that you would know how to play. The instructions fell apart when we touched them.”

“Oh, yes, the best views for miles around! There was a hilltop that was always covered in flowers, no matter the season. The petals floating around…” He leaned on her arm. She ruffled the top of his head with a cheeky smile. Keyblade masters were less serious when they no longer had a war to think about, he noted. “...You couldn’t get any better than that.”

Something caught his periphery. A shadow. He considered it likely that it was Sora – any activities of the recreational nature were like catnip to him. A night of board games would be no different. 

“Sounds amazing… I’d love to find that place, some day.” Calls from inside beckoned her away from the wall. Aqua turned her head to face him. “See you inside!”

“Tell Ven I’ll be back soon!”

The shadow had gone unrecognised by Aqua. For a moment he suspected that it was Ven, creeping up on him to surprise him yet again. He could never tire of his little pranks. They were another reminder of many that no matter how long they had spent apart, Ven was still Ven.

He clambered down from the wall, steps slow and careful as he followed the shadow further from the castle’s entrance. “Ventus, Sora, this isn’t funny…” He murmured when he rounded a dark corner. The way that the lack of sunlight engulfed him reminded him of another dark room. Ventus had been with him, then, although it had been the single time that one’s presence didn’t provide comfort to the other.

Atop a high statue of Ven, Aqua and Terra’s previous tutor, master and guide sprawled a boy. Where he lay, the pristinely polished marble grew worn with age that was impossible on a statue that had been erected only short months prior. Remnants of a cracked helmet remained on his head, although it covered just one side of his face. Where his flesh was exposed, Chirithy could make out a thin, wry smile and a glinting amber eye. 

It was unmistakable. He recognised the stranger from somewhere, and yet he found nothing but the same warmth he held for Ventus, accompanied by a shiver that travelled up his spine. Hot and cold, memorable and forgotten. The boy held a finger to his own lips and within a blink was gone. 


End file.
